


𝐕𝐈𝐎𝐋𝐄𝐍𝐓 𝐃𝐄𝐋𝐈𝐆𝐇𝐓𝐒 - 𝐦𝐜𝐮

by x_venusvirgo_x



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Pre-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Tags Are Hard, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:21:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29897604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_venusvirgo_x/pseuds/x_venusvirgo_x
Summary: ❝ 𝑰 𝒌𝒏𝒐𝒘 𝒉𝒐𝒘 𝒎𝒚 𝒕𝒂𝒍𝒆 𝒘𝒊𝒍𝒍 𝒆𝒏𝒅𝒃𝒚 𝒎𝒚 𝒐𝒘𝒏 𝒉𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒐𝒓 𝒔𝒐𝒎𝒆𝒐𝒏𝒆 𝒆𝒍𝒔𝒆𝒔.𝒂𝒔 𝒔𝒉𝒂𝒌𝒆𝒔𝒑𝒆𝒂𝒓𝒆 𝒔𝒂𝒊𝒅,"𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒔𝒆 𝒗𝒊𝒐𝒍𝒆𝒏𝒕 𝒅𝒆𝒍𝒊𝒈𝒉𝒕𝒔 𝒉𝒂𝒗𝒆 𝒗𝒊𝒐𝒍𝒆𝒏𝒕 𝒆𝒏𝒅𝒔".❞━━━aelin morrigan. enchantress. a man-made and molded nightmare. one of the shields best-kept secrets until natasha romanoff leaked all of shield and hydra's files leaving her safe house compromised and her history out in the open. now aelin has to go on the run to stay out of the hands of her past tormentors, those who want to use her, and others period.  she's successful until she comes across the avengers on recon for the missing scepter where she gets dragged into the chaos that follows the team.━━━book one of -violent delights seriesaelin morrigan × unknown• pre-age of ultron to infinity warstarted - 07.03.21published -finished-status: writing √
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), Natasha Romanov (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s), Wanda Maximoff/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	𝐕𝐈𝐎𝐋𝐄𝐍𝐓 𝐃𝐄𝐋𝐈𝐆𝐇𝐓𝐒 - 𝐦𝐜𝐮

**Author's Note:**

> heyyy, 
> 
> so uh please be nice I'm moving all my fics from wattpad over here 🙂. I know they start off shit but I promise they get better.

━━━ 𝐕𝐈𝐎𝐋𝐄𝐍𝐓 𝐃𝐄𝐋𝐈𝐆𝐇𝐓𝐒 ━━━

┏ 

> “ THESE VIOLENT DELIGHTS

HAVE VIOLENT ENDS

AND IN THEIR TRIUMPH DIE,

LIKE FIRE AND POWDER ” ┛

━━━ SYNOPSIS ━━━

AELIN MORRIGAN got out of the wheel. Out of the vicious cycle of kill or be killed, follow orders or be labeled dangerous, and never trust anyone as far as you can throw them. And above all do not under any circumstances expose yourself to the public eye or others. She was somewhat safe in her small cabin in the middle of an evergreen forest in Washington State. Far away from the nearest SHIELD base and just barely close enough to the little town to the south to get supplies. Aelin lived contently in her rainy paradise with her cat, Alpine.

Until Natasha Romanoff let out all of SHIELD and HYDRA'S files onto the Internet for all to see. Thus forcing her to pack up and run before she got blown off the face of the Earth or worse taken back in. Six months and a blown-up factory later, she finds herself in a small run-down apartment in a random Sokovian town. It's quiet and inconspicuous perfect for Aelin's circumstances. The last place you would find someone running from two organizations who want her is in the town just down the hill and across the city.

Aelin doesn't plan on interfering with the base and its agents, that is until the Avengers appear on the day she chose to finally scope out the base. Unleashing what they do best, chaos. Forced to play her hand in making sure the town is safe and the heroes don't die. It doesn't seem to start or end well for her, but most things don't. 

disclaimer_ I don't own Marvel or the comics. I only own aelin and her storyline/ any recognizable dialogue. this does run a little before age of ultron and will end after infinity war.

enjoy lovelies :)

here's the cover I made for it 😌


End file.
